List of characters in Heroes (Season 1)
This is a list of characters in Heroes who were the main cast in Season 1. Heroes Spaz Spaz possesses power duplication and telekinesis powers. He is the superhero identity of Kortu. The Govinator Possesses various odd/unconventional powers, including super tap dancing, the power to annoy every living thing, communication with rocks and transforming into inanimate objects. He is the superhero identity of Ocrist. The Living Shadow The superhero identity of Metrukuta (Character) who has the power to be undetected by any senses, but becomes mute. Zaahltak Zaahltak absorbs kinetic energy and can channel it to perform amazing physical feats or just release it as a blast of energy. He is the superhero identity of Kuurahl. Roks Roks can control sonic energy and metals. He is the superhero identity of Dreiken. French Fry French Fry can control plant life and regenerate his body by regrowing it as a plant. He can also merge with the ground and plant life to pose as Mr. Earth. He is the superhero identity of Aoran. The Spork The Spork has the power of fusion. He is the superhero identity of Dokuma. The Speeding Torch The Speeding Torch has the primary power of super speed, but can also control fire. He is the superhero identity of DesertDan2. Mystery Mystery has the ability to conjure up a random object. He is the superhero identity of Mr.E. Arsonist Anonymous Arsonist Anonymous is a complete pyromaniac with the ability of fire control and other flame-based powers. He is the superhero identity of Vaku. Villains Ruebix Bug An apprentice to Ruebix Torque. Later returned to write the Hero Report. He is the supervillain identity of Bugboy. Count Vlad Sucks miscellaneous body fluids and controls fluids. He is the supervillain identity of Kabookie. Dual Hydra Mimics other powers but can only retain one at a time. He mostly used fire control powers throughout season one and once had a small amount of telekinesis. He is the supervillain identity of Vak. Geektoran Geektoran can create digital illusions and shapeshift (however, he cannot copy powers). He is the supervillain identity of Wyattu. Cryonous Cryonous has elemental control over ice and snow. He is the supervillain identity of Dark Vahki. Black Cape Black Cape has the power to summon Mahi while in his super pose (shown here). He can also turn people into comic books. He is the supervillain identity of Bionicle Dragon. Invert Invert has the ability to control the fabric of space and time (teleport, freeze time, etc.) He is the supervillain identity of Norik's Prophecy. Sonic Boom Sonic Boom has the power to make anything he says literally happen. However he cannot change anything drastically and will often backfire if he doesn't make his statement clear enough. He is the supervillain identity of Exxon. Squiddy Squiddy can sprout large tentacle arms and use them to attack his foes. He can also torture them with tentacle tickling. He is the supervillain identity of Mighty Cthulhu. Dark Purple Dark Purple can control colors. He can create visible rays of light and could create illusions. He is the supervillain identity of XFire. Category:Lists Category:Heroes